Lost Cub after Mother's Day
by jkirsch
Summary: It's been a year since Maddy's parents died in a terrible accident. After Mother's Day, the loss hits Maddy extra hard. Will Rhydian and his mom take matters into their own hands before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Missing Wolfblood**

"What's the story, Mum?"

Rhydian spoke breathlessly as his rucksack pounded on his back with each stride. The early summer sunshine might as well have been dark clouds and thunder. He'd been worried about Maddy all day—after all, today was the day after Mother's Day—the first Mother's Day since Maddy had lost her parents. She'd _seemed_ fine yesterday…but she hadn't shown up to school today and she hadn't answered any of his texts.

Ceri sighed on the other end. "I've been here at the house all afternoon. I even whipped up a half dozen bacon sandwiches. I know it must have had her wolf drooling, but she's being stubborn. She won't come out of her bedroom. All those feelings from Mother's Day finally came home to roost. Poor cub. It's so hard, to feel that ache of not having one's mum."

"You think I don't know that?" Rhydian blurted out, an unexpected jab at Ceri for the years she'd taken to finally find him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm just…Jeffries won't tell me anything. He just says _'Focus on your studies, Rhydian. Maddy will be just fine, Rhydian. She just needs time, Rhydian_.'" Rhydian put on his best pretentious impression of Jeffries' voice. "He doesn't know what he's talking about…and I don't appreciate being talked down to. He acts like Maddy and I haven't been together for over a year." Rhydian was practically growling as he turned the corner and headed up Jeffries' street.

"My beautiful boy, you just need to calm down," Ceri said. "Jeffries is a human, so of course he doesn't understand the deep bond you two have, both your human selves _and_ your wolves. Even though he knows about wolfbloods, he doesn't _understand_ what that really means. Part of him still thinks you're just like any other love-sick teenage couple. You and I…we know better."

"I know," Rhydian said softly. Talking with Ceri this close to the subject of his love life made him uncomfortable, but he had to admit, after the rocky start between Maddy and his mum, the way she spoke about Maddy just now…it meant a lot.

"OK. Be there soon. Hanging up now."

Rhydian threw his phone back into his pocket and hastened his stride. Earlier his mum had helped him come up with a plan to help Maddy out of her doldrums, but of course he couldn't be sure it would work. In fact, there was a potential for it to make things worse…but he had to try. He _had_ _to_.

Just then he heard the sound of two sets of running feet from a mile away. Shan and Tom had all the grace of a pair of buffaloes as they nearly ran him off the sidewalk before skidding to a stop.

"And just where to do you think you're going?" Shan panted with a note of irritation.

"Um, to comfort my girlfriend."

"Well she's our best mate too," Tom piped up. "And from what we've heard, Maddy needs all the cheering up she can get, so don't think you can do this alone." Tom and Shan each squeezed one of Rhydian's shoulders as they fell into step on either side of him. Their intentions were admirable and loving, but the wolf in Rhydian was bristling. _Maddy's my mate. Mine. I'm the one who should be comforting her._ He shoved the territorial animal in him aside and tried to give his friends a smile.

"Guys, I appreciate the backup, I really do, but I think it might be better if—"

"Oh no you don't, Rhydian Morris," Shan said, wagging a finger at him. "We may be humans, but we're part of this pack too. You and Mads have been good about not being one of _those_ _couples_ , and we're not about to let you start now."

The three friends passed the front hedge and turned up the front walk to Jeffries' door. "What do you mean 'one of those' couples?'" Rhydian asked.

Tom's eyebrow arched. "You know what she means, mate. She means one of those couples where, as soon as the girl and guy get together, they suddenly forget all their friends and see only each other." Tom's stare at Rhydian turned pointed. "You're not going to win this battle, so don't even try. Maddy needs all our support, so don't be acting like you have a right to some monopoly."

Rhydian looked up at the disgustingly carefree blue sky with a sigh. "Fine. You guys can come."

"We weren't asking your permission," Shan sniped as they knocked on the door. Ceri answered. Her blue eyes sparkled with pleasure and surprise at seeing Rhydian's human mates.

"Shan! Tom! It's good to see you two. Come in, come in."

Ten minutes later, Ceri had finished briefing them on the situation. Rhydian, Shan, and Tom prepared to go upstairs. They were all standing at the bottom of the stairway, whispering. You would have thought the three were about to head into battle.

"OK, now remember, we aren't taking no for an answer, no matter what," Rhydian reminded them."

"What if she really doesn't want to…?" Tom began.

"Tom, don't go soft on us. Maddy needs to get out. She needs to be reminded that there are good things in this everyday world, even if her parents aren't in it," Shan growled. "She's going, even if we have to drag her out of bed in her pajamas."

"Right," Tom said, unconvinced. "You do realize we're talking about an alpha female here?" He shifted his glance to Rhydian. "I mean, you may be able to change into a wolf and defend yourself, mate, but Shan and I—if she wolfs out and tries to eat us—we're nothing but a pair of tasty snacks."

Shan rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic, Tom. Rhydian will be right here to calm Maddy down, plus we have Ceri just a shout away."

Just then they heard a loud crash, several in fact, including what sounded like glass breaking.

"Maddy!" Rhydian yelled, leaping five stairs at a time with Shan and Tom puffing right behind him. They burst into Maddy's room to find the window completely shattered—and no Maddy.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans. On Mother's Day today I got inspired to write this story (I know they celebrated Mother's Day in the U.K. weeks ago). Anyway, today I got to thinking, as great as Mother's Day is, how does it feel for anyone who no longer has their mom present in their life? So this story is for them. Right now it's a planned four-shot, but I may add more chapters. I hope you enjoy the story, and as always, your comments or suggestions are like oxygen. So please comment if you feel like it.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tackled with Love

**Chapter 2 - Tackled with Love**

"Rhydian!" Shan cried as Rhydian leapt right through the narrow window, ignoring the jagged edges of broken glass. He hit the ground with a somersault and came up running. Maddy's scent was strong. He found her trail and started tracking her. Judging from the scent, she was still in human form. Had she been crazy enough to leap directly through the glass? Was she that unhinged with grief?

The wolfblood boy ran as the rest of the world slid by in a mix of sun-flecked colors. Soon he was in the woods behind Jeffries' neighborhood, and deeper shadows hid him from view. He sensed her now, closer. Yes, he was gaining. He struggled up a hill and hurtled over a stream, then switched course as he sensed her smell partly reversing direction. She was trying to lose him! But why? Nearly as frustrated as he was worried, Rhydian turned on the adrenaline and moved like a half-human blur.

Suddenly there she was: her short, slender figure shot between two trees. He was on her then, tackling her to the ground. She was still wearing her black sleep shorts and the cute pink camisole he thought hugged her just right. Of course it was hard to appreciate the skimpy shirt just now as she struggled underneath him.

"Mads, it's me. Calm down. Will you please stop? Maddy, stop!" He pinned her wrists and looked into her eyes, which were blazing yellow orbs. He leaned down as she snarled. Defying good reason, he leaned down further to kiss her. The instant his lips touched hers, she relaxed in his grip. She was still panting like she'd just sprinted up and down several mountains. Yet her breathing did gradually return to non-heart attack levels as her eyes turned back to the chocolate brown Rhydian knew and loved.

"Mads, look at me. Are you all right?" There were tears in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a series of coughs. Rhydian pulled her up to a sitting position. They sat facing each other while she tried to catch her breath. It gave Rhydian time to examine her. No cuts or bleeding. Good. So she hadn't just leapt straight through the window glass at least. She hadn't gone _completely_ insane.

"Maddy, what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you answer any of my texts today? Wait—let me back up. Why did you break your bedroom window and run from us?"

Maddy finally took a gulp of air, enough to actually speak. Tears stung her eyes. She brushed them away, but new ones came right back to replace the ones she'd just erased. Realizing he was probably acting way too forceful, Rhydian schooled his features into something resembling calm. He stood up and helped her to her feet. Then he enfolded her in his arms and pressed her face against his chest as he gently cupped the back of her head. He kissed her forehead, nuzzling her hair and marking her with his scent.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" he said softly.

"Mum would be so ashamed of me," she blurted. "And I don't want you and Shan and Tom and all the others pitying me. I hate those looks I get…from everyone, this whole town. Like I'm a lost puppy or something," Maddy choked back a sob. "It just makes me feel worse."

He sighed. "Okay, I get it. We didn't mean to pity you yesterday. We were just trying to be here for you. And that still doesn't explain the broken window. Did you not think to open it first?"

"The latch wouldn't work," Maddy said, sniffling. "I sort of threw the iron doorstop right through it."

"Wow, I can't wait to see Jeffries' reaction. Should be interesting to see what his face looks like when it turns purple." Rhydian's lips curled into a smile against Maddy's hair. She must have felt it, because he felt her relax against his chest. Her body heat and scent seemed to permeate his very soul at that point. He clasped her even more tenderly and kissed the side of her neck. As many kisses as it took, that's how many he would use to calm her down. He'd already decided that much.

"And why on earth would Emma be ashamed of you? Your mam was so proud of you. You were an alpha, just like her. She was always so fiercely protective of you. I wasn't good enough for you…that was the feeling I got every time she spoke to me," Rhydian teased, trying to lighten Maddy's spirits. "So what are you on about? Talk to me."

The pretty brunette pulled away. Tried to, anyway. Rhydian wouldn't budge, so she settled for leaning back and looking up at him.

"I revealed the wolfblood secret to Jeffries. I came back to Stoneybridge even though Liam knew about us…and still I chose to stay. I took all those risks. After Mum and Dad died, I was so keen on returning to somewhere familiar, finding comfort, that I didn't think about the big picture. About all wolfbloods. She'd see what I'm doing here in Stoneybridge and think that I'm being selfish. And she'd be right."

Rhydian sighed in frustration. "Mads, you were orphaned by a violent car crash in the blink of an eye. You had nowhere else to go. No one else to _go to_ at the time either, since Shan, Tom, Jana, and I were all on holiday. You did the right thing." Rhydian cupped her face and badly wanted to literally shake some sense into her. "These doubts, they're not really you talking. I know you feel sad. I know you miss them more than anything in the world, and holidays like Mother's Day makes your heart feel broken, I get it. But you have to know, they would be proud of you. Emma would be so proud to see how far you've come."

Maddy looked away, biting her lip. "I don't know…"

"Well I do," Rhydian insisted. He cupped her chin and made the cute wolfblood girl look at him. "Who else but you could bring the human and wolfblood worlds together without things blowing up? Jeffries, Liam…they aren't revealing our secret to anyone because you've shown them that wolfbloods _aren't_ monsters. That took incredible courage, Maddy. I'm 1000% sure your mum would agree with me on that."

Maddy wiped at the last trace of her tears and looked at Rhydian hopefully. "You really think so?"

"No, I'm just telling you what you want to hear," Rhydian cried. "Of course I think so. Now Shan and Tom are probably ready to scale every tree in Stoneybridge looking for you. We better—" As if summoned by Rhydian's words, there came the scent of a new wolfblood. Mads and Rhydian stiffened as Ceri landed nimbly less than ten meters away.

Her frantic eyes zeroed in on them and she stifled her wolf's urge to growl. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, Mum. I've got this," Rhydian said with a glare.

"She's not hurt, is she?" Ceri's expressive blue eyes scanned Maddy up and down. Her son shifted as his glare reached the intensity of the sun.

"What part of 'everything's fine' slid past you, Mum? I said I've got this. We'll meet you back at the house."

Ceri put her hands up and slowly backed away with a mock look of fear on her face. "All right, then. Excuse me for breathing," she said before turning and disappearing into the gloom of the shadows.

Rhydian looked down at Maddy and gave her a fierce kiss tempered with tenderness. She returned it, her tongue moving with his as the kiss deepened—until they heard a crashing in the underbrush which sounded suspiciously like two less-than-graceful teens.

"Tom, do you still not see them?" Shannon shouted. "I think Ceri pointed the other way."

"No, Shan, we're going the right way," Tom snapped. "Will you just be quiet and keep up?"

By the time the two teens exploded into the clearing, Rhydian had picked Maddy up and flung her over his shoulder. She was pounding her fists against his back and protesting.

"Hey guys, I've got her. Let's get back to the house and I'll have my mum make us all something to eat. Then we'll force Maddy to take a shower. She smells."

"Rhydian! Put me down!" Maddy whined as the wolfblood boy grinned and broke into an easy jog.

"This is your punishment for nearly giving me, Shan and Tom a trio of heart attacks, smelly girl. Now stop squirming unless you want me to drop you on your head."

That made the petite girl go still in his arms, and Rhydian smiled. He sensed that she secretly didn't mind being carried. As if to reward her sudden lack of struggling, Rhydian shifted her weight until he was carrying her bridal-style. He loved the feisty frown on her face. Somehow it made her look even cuter.

"You can put me down now," she huffed as he crested the next ridge and began walking carefully down the steep slope.

"Not a chance. Until you're your normal self again, I'm keeping a close eye on you. After your dramatic escape earlier, I'm not taking chances. Besides, I have a _present_ to give you—and you running off again would sort of ruin the effect."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "I promise not to run off again. Can you please just put me down?" she whined.

"We're almost there. Now stop complaining." She gave him an extra severe look, but Rhydian noticed the way her arms tightened comfortably around his neck. Maybe she was in denial and fooling herself, but she definitely wasn't fooling him. As they finally stumbled back to the front door of Jeffries' house, there was a face there to greet them and it was furious.

 **A/N - Hey Wolfblood brothers and sisters. I was in Florida the past few days, or else I would have updated sooner. I'm back though and looking forward to finishing up the story. Please review or comment if you can - it's always good to see reactions and get suggestions! I'm also looking forward to showing a deeper side to Ceri and Maddy's relationship now that Maddy's mum is gone and she needs an older female wolfblood influence in her life. What role can Ceri fill? And will Rhydian be okay with it? This could be a very bumpy ride…**


	3. Chapter 3 - Maddy's Explosion

**Chapter 3 - Maddy's Explosion**

"He's taking this way too well," Maddy grumbled.

"Relax, Mads," Tom said. "Jeffries knows it was just a 'wolfing-out' episode, nothing more. He's forgiven you, yeah? Trust us. You'll see."

"No, Maddy may have a point," Shannon said with a thoughtful rub of her chin. "Jeffries and Ceri have been cloistered upstairs together for quite some time…and it wouldn't surprise me if Maddy was the topic of conversation."

The four teens were all huddled in the den Jeffries had added to his bungalow after he'd taken Maddy in about a year ago. It was a lot cozier than the wolfblood den the Smiths had built—or as Maddy liked to point out, when Jeffries said 'cozy' what he really meant was 'small' and 'cramped.' Yet the fact that Jeffries had gone to all the trouble for Maddy's sake meant that, all in all, Maddy chose not to complain.

Shan and Rhydian flanked Maddy on the half-chewed couch with Tom sitting in the armchair just opposite. Everything else in the den was designed for the comfort of creatures four-legged rather than two.

"They've been up there for ages," Maddy cried. Rhydian tried to reassure her, gently rubbing her arm as he draped his own arm around her shoulders. Maddy shrugged Rhydian off and jumped up, pacing for a bit before she whirled back toward her friends.

"Look, I owe all of you an apology. I'm sorry I freaked out today. I should be thankful I have people like the three of you in my life, who care enough to look after me. I thought I was completely past the _past_ , ya know? Mostly, I am…but Mother's Day yesterday, it…it just brought some of those memories flooding back, ya know? I…I couldn't stop it."

Rhydian sprang up and took Maddy by the wrists, pulling her toward him for a gentle kiss. "All's forgiven already, smelly girl."

Tom groaned in the background. "Nice, mate, rub it in why don't you? You have to kiss her right in front of me. You know I used to fancy Mads."

Rhydian and Maddy both shifted uncomfortably until they noticed Tom was grinning.

"Are you teasing us?" Maddy said.

"You make it too easy," Tom said with a shake of his head as Shan put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

Just then the teens heard footfalls on the stairway. Jeffries peeked his head in and crooked a 'come hither' finger in Maddy's direction.

"Maddy, I need to have a word with you."

The brown-haired girl frowned. "Whatever you have to say, surely Shan, Tom, and Rhydian can hear it too."

Jeffries impatiently repeated his gesture. "No arguing, Maddy Smith. Come along. Or do you want me to send Ceri down here to fetch you in she-wolf alpha mode?"

Rhydian nudged Maddy in the side. "It's not worth it. Just go. We'll be here waiting."

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Some wolfblood _you_ are, afraid of your mum." Yet Rhydian just smiled at her.

"This is just your boyfriend having common sense. You should listen to me more often," he called out as she made for the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder, stuck her tongue out at him, and followed Jeffries.

Upstairs, Maddy stepped into the kitchen. Jeffries had placed a pot of tea on the table. Trails of steam drifted above two cups of Darjeeling.

"Have a seat, Maddy. We need to talk."

Maddy groaned. "I'm sorry I broke the window, okay? I'm sorry I wolfed out on everyone."

"You didn't just wolf-out. I think that may be the problem," Jeffries said as he took a seat beside her. He took a sip of the warmth-infusing tea as Maddy frowned.

"I don't get it."

"The first day you came to me, lost and ravaged by grief, you changed into a wolf in my living room."

Maddy sighed and met Jeffries' compassionate gaze. "Yeah, you don't have to remind me. I remember."

"Do you know the main difference between what happened that day and what happened today?" Jeffries asked.

The pretty brunette wasn't quite sure where he was headed with this…

"Um…well for one, I didn't actually change into my wolf today."

Jeffries folded his hands together and leaned forward, looking at her intently. "It's more than that, Maddy. When you first came to me, your grief revealed itself by, as you call it, 'wolfing out.' Even when you changed into your wolf, though, it was an extension of the grief felt primarily by your human side. It was your human emotions processing everything which would then trigger the change." Jeffries took another sip of his tea as Maddy's eyes narrowed.

"Your point being?"

"What happened today was the opposite. You destroyed and leapt through a perfectly good window, running from your schoolmates when there wasn't any threat, with no one even around you. You were in human form, but your reaction, not wanting Rhydian's care or your friends' attention, that was triggered by your _wolf_. Your _wolf_ was what drove you to act the way you did today, and I think I know why."

"You do?" Maddy shoved her teacup aside. "Jeffries, just because…of how much we've been through, of what you've done for me—and I'm very grateful for all you've done, I really am—that doesn't make you an expert on wolfblood psychology."

"Maybe not," answered an intruding voice, "but he's smarter than he looks, and he knows the truth when he sees it." Maddy turned to see Ceri entering the kitchen. She still wore that pretty teal dress which brought out the vivid blue of her eyes.

Jeffries frowned, not sure whether to take Ceri's comment as an insult or a compliment. "Maddy, I've decided that after the graduation ceremony in two weeks, you'll stay with Rhydian's parents for the summer before you head off to university."

"What?!" Maddy's head jerked back towards Jeffries as she stood up. "Absolutely not. Why are you doing this? You became my guardian. I thought you actually cared about me." Maddy began backing away from the table. Jeffries sighed and reached out a hand.

"Please calm down, Maddy. It's because I care that I'm doing this. Listen, I know you've made huge strides since the passing of your parents, but there's one thing Ceri has been insistent about ever since you came back to Stoneybridge. I think today's events show that she may have been right all along."

"About what?" Maddy said impatiently, ready to bolt. She was furious, her eyes flickering with the barest hint of yellow.

"You've recovered from your parents' passing and dealt with your grief more as a human than as a true wolfblood. Yes, you've had wolfbloods your age, Rhydian and Jana, to help you through the process. What you _haven't_ had, Maddy, are adult wolfbloods in your life. With your parents gone, it's important that your wolf gets guidance too, not just your human side. Living for two months with Ceri and Gerwyn…" Jeffries threw up his hands. "Ceri and Gerwyn can help you tap into your wolf and truly let go of the past…in a way that I'm not equipped to do."

"But I'm comfortable here. Tom and Shan are just a hop and a skip away. Rhydian too. This summer will be the last chance I get to spend a big chunk of time with all three of them, here, together, doing the stuff mates do. Going up on the moors, getting into mischief." She glared at Jeffries. "You can't do this."

Ceri sat down stiffly and looked up at Maddy with a trace of sadness. "Would it be so bad, living with us for a little while? Do you still resent me for the past?"

The exposed look on Ceri's face took Maddy's breath away. She softened. When she'd come back to Stoneybridge after the tragedy of her parents' deaths, Ceri had been good to her. She truly had.

"No, I don't resent you," Maddy mumbled. She wiped away at a tear before it could fully form. "At least I don't mean to… In a few months I'll be gone from here, in a totally new place. I want to cherish the last couple months in Stoneybridge. I want to be with me friends, and with Rhydian. I want to savor the things familiar and wonderful before I have to move on for good."

Jeffries' eyebrows quirked. Maddy _knew_ that look. The history teacher saw an opening.

"All the more reason for you to live with Rhydian's parents, Maddy, before you move to a challenging new environment. If we're going to help your wolf fully _heal_ , we need to start the process now, not after you're surrounded by thousands of humans at university in Inverness."

Maddy hated that he had a point. She hated it.

"Rhydian will be at UHI with me too. We'll watch out for each other," she insisted.

Jeffries shook his head. "It's admirable how close you and Rhydian have become. You've been watching out for each other since well before you two became an item." Jeffries smiled sadly. "But even here, I think your wolf is holding you back. From what I've learned, two wolfblood mates are _supposed_ to have the instinct to get to know not just their mate, but also their mate's family. You haven't done that in Rhydian's case. You've kept your distance. On your trip to see Damian in America, Ceri and Gerwyn hardly saw any of you after the flight over even though they accompanied you! You know what I think? I think you've been avoiding getting to know Rhydian's parents because your wolf still resents Ceri for trying to take Rhydian away."

"That's ridiculous," Maddy scoffed.

"Is it?" Jeffries shot back. "Then why did the idea of staying with Ceri and Gerwyn just a 15-minute drive from town cause such an extreme reaction from you? You'll still be close to your friends, you'll still have plenty of opportunity to spend time with them. No, there's something beneath all this. Your wolf is restless. Today was living proof of it. Your wolf is still clinging to the past, and we need to figure out why. I don't have the tools to make that happen. We need a seasoned wolfblood to help get you through this. Ceri can help you. Gerwyn too."

Maddy groaned loudly. "Even if all this is true, you're still being clueless. Do you have any idea how awkward it would be living with my boyfriend's parents?! Jeffries, you can't—"

"I've already made the decision, Maddy. It's done. Ceri and Gerwyn will pick you up the day after graduation."

Maddy's normally delicate face darkened into something unrecognizable as she glared at Jeffries, her eyes glistening.

"After that first day I came to you, when I had nowhere else to go, I _told_ you I didn't want to be a burden, that I was willing to go away, but you insisted I stay. You even became my guardian. But now you don't want me, huh? I guess I'm too much trouble. I guess you regretted your decision after all!" she shouted, slamming her hand on the table before she turned away and ran upstairs crying.

Ceri downed the rest of her tea and stared at the tabletop. Jeffries pressed a hand to his forehead. Just then Gerwyn peeked around the corner, saying exactly what the other two were thinking.

"Well that could have gone better, no?"

Ceri threw him a look, but it didn't deter him in the least. "You know, I hate to butt in, but I think you two are going about this wrong. Maddy's stronger than you think. What if we tackle her wolf's issues head-on?"

Jeffries gave him an odd look and stood up to take the teacups to the sink. "I better go up and talk to Maddy. When I come back downstairs, you can explain to me what in the devil you're talking about."

But Ceri was shaking her head adamantly. "No. It's too dangerous."

"She's stronger than you think, love."

"Not so long ago she was just a cub. If her Mum was still alive, she'd tell you—Maddy's still a cub."

Gerwyn shook his head, steely-eyed as ever. "And she would be the well-meaning, overprotective mum talking, which still wouldn't make her right. No, Ceri. You're wanting to be overprotective of Maddy too, and that's…admirable, I guess. But you're doing her no favors. She has to fight this thing head-on, and you know what we have to do."

Tension crackled in the air as Ceri gaped at Gerwyn.

"Are ya out of your mind?"

"We have to send her through the _eyethwyd_." Jeffries' ears perked up. He had no idea what the word meant, but he recognized a wild wolfblood word when he heard it.

"What's this _eyethwyd_?"

Ceri's eyes turned to him, bleak as a snowless winter. "It's better you not know. Leave us."

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans. I hope you're enjoying this story. I've been asked whether this is a sequel to Mr. Jeffries and Maddy's Return. This does take place after that story and it's sort of a mini-sequel but not an official sequel, if that makes sense. I'm planning to do a longer novel sequel after Mr. Jeffries and Maddy's Return which shows Rhydian and Maddy starting out at university. Lost Cub will bridge the gap of time between the two longer fics. I hope that helps :)**

 **You don't need to have read Mr. Jeffries and Maddy's Return to enjoy this story, but it does explain the history of how Maddy came to live with Jeffries, etc. - so if you get curious, feel free to check out my older stories. Thanks again for the comments so far, and please comment or review if you'd like to offer a dose of encouragement. I wrote this on a dreary, rainy day, so encouragement can be pretty helpful when the weather's acting the complete opposite.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Resurrecting the Wolf

**Chapter 4 - Resurrecting the Wolf**

Jeffries scowled at Ceri. If stares could have pinned a person like the point of a sword, Jeffries' stare certainly would have.

"Before I go upstairs to calm Maddy down, you're going to tell me what this 'eyethwyd' is all about. What it is, and why your mate thinks we need to send Maddy 'through it.'"

"This is wild wolfblood business," Ceri replied. The assertive tone of her voice showed she wasn't in the least intimidated by Jeffries' best head teacher's stare. But on this one issue, the human was more than a match for her. Jeffries came striding over to her… and he didn't care that her eyes were changing to the brightest yellow.

"You want to wolf out in the middle of my kitchen, be my guest, but I'm getting some answers." Jeffries pointed his finger towards the ceiling. "There's a girl up there, a young woman up there, and she's my responsibility. When Maddy Smith came to me, I promised her a home, I promised I'd be here for her. I meant it." Jeffries got up in Ceri's face, which took every ounce of courage Jeffries had. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to back down, but he didn't. This mattered far too much. He had seen Maddy come so far since that fateful day when she'd come to him, psychologically devastated from the loss of her parents and with no one else to help her. Since the day he'd discovered he had a 'she-wolf' as one of his students.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Gerwyn butted in. He inserted himself between the two of them and gave Ceri a look of warning. "He's human, love, but he's Maddy's _guardian_. To Maddy, he's become family. He's like the loving uncle who took care of her when her life fell apart. We may as well accept that."

Jeffries froze at Gerwyn's words. He was a stiff and proper man 9 times out of 10. He'd never thought of himself as a 'loving uncle' to Maddy. He studiously avoided dwelling on their relationship at all. They had gone through this awkward phase, true, and gradually Tim Jeffries had made the transition from Maddy's teacher to first and foremost Maddy's guardian.

And the history teacher would never, _ever_ have admitted it to anyone if they'd asked—but the truth? The truth was that Jeffries loved Maddy like his own child. He couldn't even pinpoint when it had started. There wasn't a single moment in time. Just gradually, bit by bit… the wolf girl had snuck her way into his heart. The prim and proper Mr. Jeffries was apparently much more human than he was willing to let on in front of all his students and colleagues. _There was a time when I could just focus on academic excellence. There was a time when my life had boundaries._ THAT was before wolfbloods though. Jeffries sometimes yearned for those simpler times.

"Let me be clear, you can tell me right this instant what I need to know or we can have a shouting match. Your choice. Also, the sooner you tell me what's going on, the sooner I can go up and check on Maddy," Jeffries finished. He folded his arms in front of his chest and gave Ceri the expectant look he usually reserved for impossible juvenile delinquents. _Come to think of it,_ Jeffries thought randomly to himself, _juvenile delinquents and wild wolfbloods have a lot in common._ He resisted the urge to growl at her and waited for her to decide. Besides, her growl was probably scarier anyway.

Gerwyn put his hand on Ceri's shoulder.

"Love, we need to tell him. You know we can trust him. I know this is one of those sacred pack secrets, but if there's one human in the world who needs to know…" Gerwyn's touch immediately affected his mate. Her face softened. She nodded, and then…then she and Gerwyn told Jeffries everything.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeffries walked up the stairs towards Maddy's bedroom. He was still numb from shock from Gerwyn and Ceri's revelation. He knocked gently on Maddy's door. No answer. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

There, on the neatly folded-up comforter, lay a wolf with warm-toned brown fur. The wolf immediately rose up and snarled at him. Maddy's wolf _never_ growled at him like that. For just a split second, Jeffries felt a stab of genuine fear. He stepped forward anyway. Surely her anger would subside.

"Maddy, please change back into human form. We need to talk." He reached out his hand. She snapped at him, but a moment later the wolf shuddered and began to writhe on the bed. There was a battle of wills—Maddy's human against her wolf. Jeffries looked on with concern as the teenage girl finally morphed on the bed, her body still trembling violently. Tears were in her eyes.

"Jeffries, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" The forlorn look on her face told Jeffries what he already knew. Her wolf was becoming harder to control. He and Ceri and Gerwyn were right. "I…my wolf. My wolf was so angry at you. So irrational. I couldn't…" Her expression crumpled as the wolfblood girl flung herself off the bed. Before Jeffries knew what in the world was happening, the she-wolf had flung her arms around him like a drowning victim. She hugged him so hard, as if she were holding on to him for dear life.

The old Jeffries would have stiffly stood there, maybe awkwardly patted Maddy on the back. But Maddy's presence in Jeffries' life had changed him over the past year. The head teacher softened. He stroked Maddy's hair just the slightest bit and rubbed her back with his other hand.

"SSSHHH. It's all right. You didn't hurt me. It takes more than an angry wolf to intimidate the likes of Tim Jeffries," the head teacher said proudly. Maddy was crying against Jeffries' shirt, but when she heard the teacher's comment, laughter escaped between her sobs. His levity seemed to pull her out of her guilt-ridden thoughts. Maddy wiped away her tears and blinked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I would never, ever hurt you," she said.

"Besides the time you bit me?" he said. His eyes were filled with gently-teasing humor. He wanted to see how Maddy would react. If she burst into tears, it meant she was still in a fragile state. When Maddy rolled her eyes at him, he felt better.

"That was a _long_ time ago. Can we please not talk about that? I promised you I'd never lose control like that again. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." He sighed and had her sit next to him on the bed. The two of them looked out the window. It was a sunny day, with birds singing from every shade-dappled branch. It was one of those idyllic afternoons where it was hard to believe harsher realities still existed.

"I need to talk to you about something. I have some good news. You can stay with me this summer, if that's what you want."

Maddy brightened. "Of course it's what I want." Her eyes narrowed. "But I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. What's the bad news?"

Jeffries took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. It would sound ridiculous. Then again, the whole idea of 'wolfbloods' and people changing into actual wolves had originally sounded pretty ridiculous too.

"Have you ever heard of the 'eyethwyd'?"

Maddy's cute face was now frowning at him. "No. Should I have?"

Jeffries smiled. "Probably not. It comes from the Welsh root word, 'freuddwyd,' which means 'to daydream.' Wild wolfbloods believe that there is a world, think of it as a 'dream world,' which the soul of every wolfblood has a connection to…through that person's inner wolf. Do you follow me so far?"

Maddy nodded. "I think so. So this 'eyethwyd' is sort of like an alternate reality where only the wolf can fully be, but the human can't?"

"Yes." Jeffries sighed. "There are supposedly ways to put a wolfblood in a trance, so that the human can cross over with their wolf. The human stays in a dreamlike state though."

"Like, what, being in a coma?"

Jeffries nodded. "Close enough, yes. And the wolf navigates the dream world to 'feed' and to 'hunt.' Then the wolf comes back, restored and rejuvenated, to its host. To the human it's bonded to."

"Okay…" Maddy said. "And we're talking about this weird dream world because…?"

Jeffries gripped Maddy by the shoulders and made her meet his concerned stare.

"Maddy, your wolf is out of balance with your human side. Your human's had a chance to fully mourn and grieve your parents' loss, and come out the stronger for it, and that's wonderful. But as I've said before, your wolf's never gone through that healing process. Gerwyn thinks that, between your upcoming move to Inverness as you go off to university, plus leaving your ancestral home of Stoneybridge, all of it's triggered the darker emotions of your wolf feeling adrift. Now Gerwyn has an idea that might help your wolf overcome its grief, and it's not without its dangers. I won't let you do it, not until you've heard all the details of it and agreed to it with eyes wide open."

"So…wait. You're saying that I have to let my wolf go on some sort of dream hunt or dream quest so that it can, what, get itself sorted out?" Maddy's voice was filled partly with awe, partly with fear. "That sounds dangerous."

"It is." Jeffries put a hand to his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as if the weight of the world were crushing him. "I didn't even want to give you this choice. I voted to have you go live with Gerwyn and Ceri. But Gerwyn is adamant that this is the most direct way to help your wolf. He believes, if we immerse you in the eyethwyd and force your wolf to confront its darkest emotions as manifested in the wolf's dream world, it'll allow your wolf to truly and fully heal." Jeffries regarded her bleakly, hating that this was something he couldn't do for her. He couldn't protect her from this. She was becoming an adult, and Jeffries knew—though he preferred to forget—that this wouldn't be the last time he'd feel so helpless.

Maddy paced back and forth. She looked hopefully at Jeffries, then looked away, suddenly feeling shy.

"So…you don't want me to do it?"

Jeffries shook his head firmly. "No. I'd prefer that you live with Gerwyn and Ceri for the summer. Hopefully their wolves can influence yours, pull your wolf through the grieving and mourning process without having to go through such drastic measures."

"So if I go through with it, if I choose to journey inside this 'eyethwyd,' this dream world, you'll be really worried about me?"

Jeffries suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Well, of course. I'll—"

"Thank you Tim. For being there for me. Promise me, if something happens, you won't blame yourself. This is my decision. I…" Maddy squared her shoulders and gave Jeffries her bravest expression, chin up and defiant. "I can't do this unless I know that you're going to be okay no matter what…even if something happens to me."

"I'll be okay with whatever you decide," Jeffries insisted.

"And if something happens to me, you won't blame yourself?" the short brunette countered.

"I promise, I won't blame myself," Jeffries lied.

The petite girl nodded, finally satisfied. "In that case, tell Gerwyn I'll do it. I'll brave the dream world with my wolf. I'll take whatever steps I need to."

Jeffries shifted nervously. He got up and turned towards the door. Then he froze, turning back. "I think for now, Maddy, you may want to keep this just between us. Don't even tell Rhydian. Gerwyn and Ceri are concerned he may not be…on board with you going."

"He'll think it's too dangerous. He'll be furious," Maddy admitted. She nodded reluctantly. "Okay. You're probably right." Maddy brightened. "Speaking of which, can you tell Rhydian to come upstairs? There's something I need to talk to him about."

Jeffries nodded. As he shut the door behind him, it left the wolfblood girl wondering. _I don't want to lie to the person I love most. What will I tell him?_ Her heart and mind struggled, but she couldn't get around it.

There were no easy answers.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans,**

 **I'm sorry about the gap between posting chapters for this story. A close friend was stabbed to death recently. The last week or so has been really rough. I'm glad I spoke at the funeral and glad I could be there to support everyone, but yeah, this was just hard all around. Writing is the perfect antidote at times like this, though, so expect to see more chapters from me! I love you guys. Thank you for all the comments you've given. Please keep it up :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Rhydian's Refusal

**Chapter 5 - Rhydian's Refusal**

Rhydian's senses peaked to high alertness as Jeffries came into the living room where he, Tom, and Shan had been sitting on the couch chatting.

"She wants to see you, Rhydian." There was an unease to the history teacher's tone. Rhydian didn't like it. "Shannon, Tom, I think she's tuckered out for the day. Her wolf's a little on edge. Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Jeffries said it lightly, but Rhydian sensed the forcefulness behind his voice.

Shan and Tom mumbled a grudging 'okay'. Rhydian patted Tom on the shoulder as he slid past. Then, as Rhydian rushed through the family room and up the stairs, he couldn't help from noticing the way Ceri and Gerwyn stood so hyper-vigilant, watching him as he flew by. He burst into Maddy's bedroom, breathless despite the short distance.

Maddy had been standing, staring out the window. She whirled around with a little gasp.

"Geez, Rhydian, ya don't need to bust down the door," she said. He rushed to her side and enfolded her in his arms. He buried his nose in her hair, the scent of her reassuring him as he felt her heartbeat, chest to chest. Maddy was his mate, and if she was in danger he couldn't rest—not even for a moment.

"Mads, what's wrong? Jeffries looked even paler than his usual pasty-white self down there."

Maddy looked up at him with a disarming smile. "I asked you up here to give you _good_ news, you big idiot. Now don't spoil the mood." Rhydian stepped back and scrutinized the veracity of her words. She sounded like she was telling the truth—but hidden just beneath the surface…

"Jeffries and your parents figured out what made me wolf-out so horribly today. With the upcoming change, us moving up to Inverness to go to uni, my wolf's sort of freaking out. My wolf's also got some unresolved issues to sort through, never properly mourning from everything…everything that's happened." They both knew she meant the death of her parents, but Maddy still had trouble saying it sometimes. Saying it sometimes just made it all too real. Most wounds did heal, but that didn't mean they wouldn't leave a scar.

Rhydian cupped Maddy's face and gave her a long, tender kiss. He felt her relax as he pressed her up against the window. The sunlight seemed to dance in her hair, creating threads of gold. Not that he could appreciate them. He was too busy relishing the softness of Maddy's lips, the calming scent of her as their lips joined, as he tasted her and she tasted him. When at last the two wolfblood teens pulled away from each other, there was hunger in their eyes.

Unspoken thoughts flew back and forth.

"Later tonight, after Jeffries is asleep, I'm sneaking by to see you," Rhydian said huskily. He saw Maddy shiver—a good kind of shiver. One of anticipation.

"You'll get no complaints here," she said. Her gaze seemed to caress his entire body, and it made the wolfblood boy self-conscious for just a moment. Yet he thrust the feeling aside to return to the thing he was far more worried about. Something far more important.

"So, what's this about your wolf freaking out? Where exactly is the 'good' news you had for me?" Rhydian asked.

"Your parents and Jeffries have figured out a way to help me heal and calm my wolf for good. I'll probably have to go away for a few days. I don't want to bore you with the details, but when I come back, I'll be as good as new."

Rhydian's eyes flared with concern. He cupped the girl's cheek and pressed his forehead gently to hers. "I know what you're doing, Mads. _Stop it_."

Maddy tried to look confused. She tried to pull away. "I don't know what you mean, Rhydian." Angry at her for playing dumb, the blue-eyed wolfblood carefully yet firmly threw his arm around her waist and tossed her onto the bed. He leapt on top of her with a playful, wolfy growl, but there was a deadly-serious note underneath. He pinned her wrists and brought his face close to hers, like a dominant alpha male wolf letting his female know he meant business.

Of course Maddy wasn't about to lie down and take it. Her delicate face scrunched up with a growl every bit as fierce. She was the true alpha, after all. She began struggling. "Rhydian! Get off of me."

"Not until you tell me the truth." As soon as she asked him to get off of her, though, his limbs relaxed. His hands still gripped her wrists, but there was no tightness in them. No force at all. If she'd wanted to, she could have easily broken free now and thrown him off. Instead she stilled because of the look in his eyes. Those crystal-blue eyes were filled with a worry so intense that there was actual pain there. That was the one thing Maddy couldn't handle seeing. Her heart skipped a beat as she let Rhydian keep her pinned to the bed.

With a sigh Rhydian leaned down, nuzzling the side of the girl's neck. "I know what you're doing. Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Maddy said weakly.

"Yes, you _are_. You're acting like this is no big deal, whatever it is my parents are planning, to help keep your wolf from going berserk, like it nearly did today—like _I_ _saw_ it nearly do today. I'm worried about you, Mads. Your wolf is totally out of control, and whatever 'solution' my parents have, it can't be as simple as you make it sound." His hands re-tightened around Maddy's wrists as he kissed her so softly on the forehead, on her eyelids, and then on her nose, before looking at her sternly. "Now tell me the _truth_ , Maddy Smith. I'm your mate, and I think I deserve at least that much."

Maddy pretended to roll her eyes, trying to stall, to distract him, to lighten the mood—anything but admit the truth.

"And if I don't talk, what're you going to do? Keep me prisoner? Pinned like this to my bed?"

Rhydian nodded with a frown. "If I _have_ _to_."

Maddy smiled sadly up at the boy she'd fallen in love with. The mate that her wolf was bound to as seamlessly as the double helix of a strand of DNA. "What if I don't want you to worry? What if I'm trying to spare you pain, Rhydian? Can't you just let me do that, because I care about you and I don't want you to have to fight my battles?"

Rhydian growled. He nipped at her ear and then trailed kisses up the side of her neck. Between each kiss, he ground out another word.

"You. Don't. Get. It. Do. You?" he sighed. "Your battles are my battles. That's what it means to _love_ someone. You can't protect me from whatever it is you're going through, Mads, because you're a part of me. When something is wrong with _you_ , then that means something is wrong with _me_ , and I need to know about it."

The cute wolfblood girl sighed, feeling trapped, but rightfully so. She looked up into his eyes with this expression of surrender.

"OK, Rhydian. You win, all right? I give up. What do you want to know?" She felt a surge of fear, wondering how he would react. Would he let her enter the dangerous dream world of all wolfbloods because the risk was worth it? Or would he try to stop her? With her heart fluttering, she opened her mouth and told him the only thing she could, the one thing he absolutely demanded.

The truth.

 **A/N - Hey wolfbloods friends,**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story. Please comment or offer a word of encouragement if you feel like it. I'm having fun with this concept of a wolfblood 'dream world'. This story will develop some things you don't normally see from a wolfblood fic while staying true to all the characters. Again, please comment or offer a suggestion if you want. Those are always priceless, and I mean it! :) :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Wolf's Dreamworld

**Chapter 6 - Entering the Wolf's Dreamworld**

Gerwyn glared at Ceri, but her ocean-blue eyes glared right back at him.

"You're putting our boy at risk for no reason," he accused.

Ceri wagged a finger at him. "Oh no you don't. This was YOUR idea, having Maddy enter the _eyethwyd_. The dream world of the wolf is a dangerous place, and I'll not have my future daughter-in-law going in there alone. Rhydian's going with her, and _that's_ _that_."

The smells of the primeval forest of the Trossachs drifted into the tent. They were waiting for the shaman to come, to begin the ritual which would put Maddy and Rhydian in a deep, deep sleep, and let them enter the dream world of the wolf. There, Maddy's wolf could finally face its greatest fears and its grief at the loss of Maddy's parents—with Rhydian by her side.

Rhydian's parents were wearing the bedraggled clothing of wild wolfbloods to blend in while they stayed with the wild pack. The Trossachs wolfblood pack was known to have the best shaman in the UK. Ceri had insisted on nothing less. They were allied with Alric's pack, which had made approaching them with this idea that much easier. Yet now Gerwyn, of all people, who Ceri could usually count on to be adaptable thanks to his 'Deal-with-whatever-comes' mentality, was getting cold feet.

The wolfblood father peeked out of the tent, watching Rhydian and Maddy goofing off at the edge of the clearing. Rhydian had Maddy in a headlock, but the girl squirmed free, twisted like an acrobat, and pounced on him from behind. The two went down in a flail of arms and legs with only laughter to be heard.

"It's safe enough. She'd be _fine_. She's strong, Ceri. She could overcome her fears by herself," Gerwyn insisted.

"Listen to yourself," Ceri scoffed. "You're not even being consistent, love. You say it's safe enough for Maddy to go alone—but it's not safe enough for our boy to go with her. Do you _hear_ yourself?"

Gerwyn scowled as he laid out the second of the two pallets which Rhydian and Maddy would be laying on as they were inducted into the trance.

"I hate it when you're right."

"Which is _always_ , so get used to it," Ceri grunted with a feral grin. Gerwyn rolled his eyes, knowing he'd lost yet another battle with her. You'd think he'd learn, but he knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd fight with his mate, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time that she'd win.

A new scent snuck their way as the pine-infused breeze changed directions.

"The shaman," Ceri said softly. "He's here."

Gerwyn's face soured. "Let's get this over with."

 **A Short Time Later…**

Maddy was nervous. They both were. She and her mate could no longer pretend that this was just a camping trip…or just another friendly visit to the wild pack. No, now it hit them, how real this was. They would be entering the dream world of the Wolf. Put into a trance, their minds would tap into a world that existed beyond the five senses, beyond the physical reality humans understood. It was a hazy-fluid-mysterious world, and only wolfbloods could grasp it.

"Mads, it's going to be all right. I've got your back." Rhydian reached over and took Maddy's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they lay side by side. This felt so weird.

Maddy and Rhydian were both naked, just covered by a thin blanket.

"This is so awkward," Maddy whispered. "Being naked in front of your parents. I mean, we've got the blanket over us, but _still_."

"How do you think _I_ feel? They're MY parents," Rhydian griped with feeling. He turned back to Ceri.

"Is this really necessary, Mum? Can't we just keep our clothes on? How's her wolf or mine going to know the difference?"

"I respect Cedren's knowledge. He's the wisest shaman on this island. If _he_ says that not wearing human clothes will make your wolves feel more comfortable, and if that will help your journey in the dream world, I won't be arguing." Ceri gave her son a bemused look. "It's not like you two aren't covered. Stop acting like a pair of babies."

Maddy and Rhydian exchanged a look that said 'I can't believe she just said that!' and then the two teens burst out laughing because this whole situation was just so insane. It felt good to laugh—to ease the tension. It didn't last. Now the wolfblood shaman entered the tent, and his dour presence wiped the grins right off their faces.

Cedren carefully placed a series of burning candles inside the tent. They gave off a strange aroma, something neither Rhydian nor Maddy could quite place. As they breathed it in, the world grew hazier yet also more vivid. It was like a drugged cocktail. Maddy felt a rush of contentment, but also _need_ , like she had the power of ten wolfbloods and just had to use it! She looked aside at Rhydian. His blue eyes were yellowing, just like hers.

"Rhydian."

He looked at her. "Mads."

"Thank you. For doing this. I love you."

He squeezed her hand so tightly. "Right back at you, smelly girl."

Then the shaman's seamed, ancient face was right in front of them as he knelt beside the wolfblood couple.

"Listen to my voice. Focus on just my voice," he intoned. The two wolfblood teens obeyed. Their eyes swiveled to him. They found it impossible to turn away.

"Inside the eyethwyd your wolf will be _dominant_. It will be hard to stay in human form, and even when you're in human form, you'll still act much more wolf than human."

"Okay," Maddy said. "What else do we need to know?"

"After you enter the eyethwyd, you will face challenges. Obstacles. Threats. You will also know the fiercest joy, your wolf running freer in that world than it ever could in this one. Trust your wolf's instincts, but most importantly: _Stick together_."

"What happens if we don't?" Rhydian asked.

"Then one of you may return without the other." The shaman's bleak eyes seemed to say it even more bluntly. _Then one of you may never return at all._

"One more thing. When you have overcome whatever torments still plague your wolf, you'll sense the difference. You'll _know_ the difference. At that time, think as hard as you can of home, of your pack here, in the physical world. Focus on the people you love in this world and on the places you cherish most. If you do _that_ , you should wake up."

Rhydian and Maddy locked hands underneath the blanket.

"Now drink." Cedren gave each wolfblood teen a sip from a flask bubbling with a special dol-drink concoction. It tasted awful. _This makes Mam's rescue remedy taste good_ Maddy thought before she could stop herself. She sighed, a stab of grief poking through. She closed her eyes and Rhydian closed his.

 **Moments Later…**

They awoke in a different place, under a full moon stark and glaring, like an angry eye looking down on them. Rhydian's sandy-furred wolf turned to see Maddy's chocolate-brown form right beside him. He nuzzled her wolf, but before they could orient to their new surroundings a terrible howl filled the night. The two turned and saw a dark shadow flying towards them from the top of the hill. It was a wolf, but bigger than any wolf they'd ever seen. Its eyes were yellow flecked with scarlet. As it bore down on them, just one thing consumed them.

Fear.

And then, worse than that, Rhydian saw something else, felt something else. Recognition.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans & friends. I'm back from another trip. I was up hiking in the cascade mountains of Washington state and surviving without Internet - no easy feat! It's SO good to be back. I apologize for the cliffhanger, but to make it up to you I promise that the next update will come much sooner! Thanks for all the kind words of support, they've helped lift my spirits. As ever, please comment if you want to! Even one comment here or there just brightens up my day much like running into a random puppy (if that analogy makes any sense lol!). **

**Oh, and this isn't necessarily wolfblood-related, but I'm curious if anyone has gone on any interesting trips this summer. I'm thinking of having Maddy and Rhydian go to an unexpected/exotic place in a future chapter/story, and I would love to get some new ideas. So if you feel like it, please put in the comments a place you'd like to see them explore, or a fun place you've been to.**

 **-J**


	7. Chapter 7 - Facing the Darkness

**Chapter 7 - Facing the Darkness**

 _Maddy, run!_ Although they were both in wolf form, Rhydian's thoughts screamed out to Maddy and she heard. Heard but ignored him. As the hurtling shape of the red-eyed wolf bore down on them, Maddy did the unthinkable. She changed into human form even though she was just barely able to do it. Trembling, with black veins still threading up and down her arms, she took a deep breath, bowed her head, and used eolas.

Rhydian barked beside her, impatience and terror twining together. _Maddy we don't have time for this!_ The wolf was almost on them. Its huge paws churned the flaky dirt as it hurled forward, an unstoppable force of nature, of blood-red eyes and fur. It had to be at least four times the size of a normal timberwolf.

Now Maddy's head snapped up, her eyes morphing to that mesmerizing yet eerie yellow, and she changed back. She turned and ran. Rhydian kept up right beside her, sprinting as the tall grass whipped past their eyes. They could feel the pounding of the earth right behind them. They could feel the black wolf gaining on them. Then Maddy felt its voice speaking in her head—just a terrible whisper, unmistakably there…

 _Lost…lost forever…do not lie to yourself…you long for them…you long to join them. Don't fight it, little cub. Embrace it._ Maddy's wolfy face scrunched up with total concentration. She fought down the other emotions tearing at her like hyenas going after a wounded animal. She had no time to even check to see if Rhydian was still beside her. She ran and ran, her paws flying until there was nothing except air.

The grassy meadow ended at a cliff, and suddenly she was flying over the edge. Her stomach did somersaults. Her wolf's instincts jolted her heart until it should have burst free of her chest. She was flying—and then she was _falling_ , and way too fast. Below her a wide river wound back and forth like a glimmering rope. She was going to make it. _Yes._ The watery surface rushed up to meet her—and Rhydian too. There was a loud SMACK as both fur-clad bodies punched through the water.

The shock of freezing water overwhelmed her so badly that in her panic Maddy changed back to human. Maddy was spluttering as the sluggish current tugged her along. She'd just come up for air when Rhydian snaked his hand out. He caught her. The two wolfblood teens slammed together, arms going around each other. They looked up in time to see the ravenous black wolf leaping off of the cliff behind them.

Its red eyes glared with envy and despair as it leapt directly for them. It was far too strong to fight it, Maddy knew that. She and Rhydian couldn't defeat it—not head-on.

But, the thing was, they didn't _have to_. The blood-curdling wolf had been so intent on its prey that when they'd leapt, it had leapt right after them. But where Maddy and Rhydian had put on a final burst of speed as they flew out over the cliff, the bulkier, black wolf had just rumbled forward. Even with inertia, it hadn't had the speed built up to clear the gap. It landed—true enough—on a solid boulder of granite just before the river's edge. There was a sickening crunch of shattered bones and eviscerated organs as the black wolf smacked into the boulder like an inky paintball.

"Wait, don't go near that thing, Mads. What are you doing?!" Yet Maddy had already pulled out of Rhydian's grip. She waded through the current and heaved herself up onto dry land. Rhydian was right behind her. The two of them stared. Disbelieving. More than a little horrified. Rhydian's eyes were like big saucers as he looked at her. The body of the black wolf with the red eyes had reverted to human form…

It was Jana.

"What the hell."

Suddenly Maddy was sobbing, going down on her knees as she did. Before Rhydian could comfort her, though, she morphed into her wolf. Her wolf howled and howled a lament that seemed to still every creature in the woods and beyond. Rhydian just stood there, patient while Maddy's wolf finished pouring out its grief to the dark skies and the moon. He waited patiently until she'd changed back. She sniffed, wiping at the tears beneath her eyes. Then he couldn't help it any longer.

He took her by the shoulders and then cupped her face.

"Maddy, are you all right?"

Maddy smiled weakly, but her eyes shone with new strength.

"I'm fine, Rhydian." Rhydian frowned at her.

"After what just happened, you may be many things, Maddy Smith, but 'fine' isn't one of them. Talk to me. Tell me…why did that thing change into…Jana?"

The two teens walked over to sit down at the water's edge. Rhydian put an arm around her shoulders and looked at her carefully. "Oh, and before I forget to ask, what were you THINKING back there? Leaping out over that cliff?"

Maddy shrugged. "I used eolas to scan our surroundings so I could figure out how to get us away from that thing. When I saw the edge of the cliff and the river that far out from it, it gave me an idea. I thought we were probably faster than the lumbering black baddie, so I thought we could probably make the jump…and I was counting on the big monster wolf to, well, not be so lucky." She shrugged again, as if this were completely normal. In any less serious time or place, Rhydian would have rolled his eyes. Instead he cupped her face and kissed her with a passion he didn't know he had in him. For a few heartbeats he could forget they were in a strange, dangerous world, and all he knew, all his wolf knew, was that this was his Maddy, his mate. He would keep her safe, somehow, even though that seemed impossible half of the time and the other half of the time the reckless she-wolf made it even _harder_. Finally, with a groan, Rhydian came up for air. Maddy's bruised lips and the unsated hunger in her eyes made her look especially cute just then.

"So. Spill. Or do you even know?" He glanced at the broken body of the beast behind them. "Jana?"

Maddy shuddered. "I…could sense it. That thing was two of my wolf's greatest fears rolled up into one."

Rhydian rubbed Maddy's back gently. He thought he could guess the first one. "Was one of them…grief at the loss of your parents?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, and part of me expected that. I knew we'd have to face it, I just didn't realize it would be this aggressive or come this soon after we arrived here."

The blue-eyed wolfblood boy frowned. "OK, so that one I _do_ get…your wolf had never fully grieved and that huge shadow-demon of a wolf was, huh, the accumulation of all that grief and bottled-up rage inside your wolf. But again…Jana?"

Now Maddy's face turned sheepish and she looked away. Rhydian slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. With his other hand he cupped her chin and coaxed her to look at him.

"What don't you want to tell me?"

"It's complicated," she murmured, her eyes shifting evasively.

"Oh? Try me." Rhydian eyed her expectantly.

"You already know the answer," she sighed with exasperation and feeling. "At least you should know. I mean, boys are dense, so maybe you don't…" She sighed again when he just kept staring at her. "My wolf has always been jealous of Jana. She's always viewed Jana as a rival. We're both alphas. You like both of us. Jana is from the same pack as your parents. You two are very close. It would be the logical thing, the two of you becoming…you know." When Maddy's soft brown eyes tightened as she said those words, it hit Rhydian, exactly what she was implying. His blue eyes flew wide with shock.

"I thought we were past that!" he surged to his feet and brought Maddy up with him. "Maddy, I've _told_ you, _you're_ the only girl I want to be with. You're my one true mate. After all we've been through, how can you seriously doubt how—"

"I don't doubt!" Maddy cried. "That's the thing, the human side of me _knows_ what you're saying is true. It was my wolf's stubborn side refusing to really believe it, Rhydian. That's _over_ now." She gestured at the crumpled-up form of the dead wolf. "We've put that female-alpha jealousy to bed permanently now, OK? Cedren said that by coming here we'd have to deal with the unresolved issues of my wolf. It looks like that means not just the big things, but the little things too. Please stop being mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," Rhydian huffed.

Maddy's eyes narrowed as the chemistry between the young wolfbloods shifted completely. "If you weren't mad, why were you hollering at me not two seconds ago?"

"I wasn't hollering at you."

"Then what do you call shouting with your face close to mine? Because I call that hollering."

Rhydian gave Maddy a martyred look before his façade came tumbling down. "Forgive me?"

The feisty she-wolf managed a smirk. "I'll think about it."

The two of them kissed again, and Maddy pressed her body up against Rhydian's as the boy's hands slid from the base of her spine up along her back. He loved the shape of her back, the smooth softness of her skin. He even loved the way she smelled right now, with her damp hair…he could almost forget that they were both on the verge of shivering in the cold. The two were still soaked from the river, but they didn't care. Maddy was nuzzling the side of his neck now, her soft lips creating a trail of warmth that made the cold around them totally irrelevant. Then Maddy abruptly felt something stiff brush up against her. With the furious need to survive right after entering the dreamworld, the two teens had forgotten something…

In the dreamworld, neither of them was wearing clothes.

Maddy sprang back and Rhydian looked sheepishly down at himself. Maddy bit her lip, her face going from mortified to laughing-out-loud as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Someone's a little excited," she observed.

Rhydian threw her a furious look. "You're not helping. We might get attacked any moment here, and you're making fun of me."

Maddy's laughter just grew and grew, but Rhydian was smiling now too.

"We need to find some clothes," he complained. "If this place has seasons, right now it's definitely winter. It feels like just above freezing."

Maddy bit her lip and nodded, but her gaze lingered on his body, as if clothing was highly overrated. "Agreed. Let's find shelter first. Maybe we can build a fire."

The two wolfblood teens turned away and began to walk along the river, peering at the sides of the cliff for any sign of a cave. Clouds swallowed up the moon, making their job that much harder. Suddenly Rhydian went rigid in front of Maddy. She nearly bumped into him as he whirled about and grabbed her hand.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she whispered.

The slender wolfblood girl looked up as her boyfriend's face stiffened. Through gritted teeth, he said the one thing she'd never expected to hear.

"Mads, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" she hissed. "What are you on about?"

He seemed to be staring fearfully at something behind them, though with the deep pools of shadows thrown out by the cliff, she couldn't see much of anything.

"I thought that by coming with you, I was _helping_ you. But I didn't know…"

"Didn't know _what_?" she all but growled, her eyes darting to look for whatever he was seeing among the rocks that she _wasn't_ seeing.

"I didn't know that my wolf has its own emotional baggage. I didn't know that by coming with you into the eyethwyd, I'd be attracting danger to both of us too."

"What is it, Rhydian? What are you sensing?" Maddy asked. Rhydian tugged her behind him and took a step forward. With fear and pain dovetailing inside his yellowing eyes, with blackening veins racing up both arms, he urged her.

"Think of home, Maddy. Get out now, while you can. Wake up!"

Maddy protested, with a classic Maddy look as her adorable face morphed into this expression of unyielding determination.

"Rhydian, I'm not leaving you."

And that's when it struck.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood friends -**

 **Our favorite wolfblood couple has faced down the grief and jealousy in Maddy's wolf, but can they overcome the challenges from Rhydian's wolf too? That might just be coming up in the next chapter as they explore the dreamworld. I hope you're enjoying the story. Throw out a comment or suggestion if you want to, please! :)**

 **And here's a bonus question related to the next chapter: What do you think are Rhydian's wolf's greatest fears?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Saving Rhydian

**Chapter 8 - Saving Rhydian**

Rhydian stiffened as the dark shadow, the strange force his wolf had been sensing, crept into view. It slid across the ground towards him and Maddy. The closer it got, the larger the shadow became. Instead of pitch-black, the growing shadow was this weird dark purple. The moon, the dirt under their feet, the river's rushing water, all of it was slightly off-color from what it should have been in the human world. He would have given anything to be back there now, with Mads and his parents, supported by the strength of his pack. He had come to help Maddy's wolf fight and conquer her fears, and they'd done that…only for him to discover that his wolf had its own nasty demons. He felt it in his veins—like an old man whose bones ache when the chill of winter sets in. _His_ fears were coming home to roost.

"Mads, you have to go!" he hissed. "Wake yourself up." He tried to push her away, but she just growled and leapt back to his side.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you!" And that's when it hit. The shadow, which stretched from the riverbank all the way to the cliff, came rushing over them…and turned into something else. A mist out of some kind of nightmare.

Rhydian blinked. For a few heartbeats he couldn't see a thing, enveloped in the deep purple haze. He turned around as his eyes adjusted—just in time to see Maddy scream as some kind of tentacle wrapped around her torso and pulled her into the mist.

"Maddy!" he rushed towards the direction which the thing had pulled her, but all he came across was empty air. He kept running and running. His heartbeats clashed like a thousand cymbals in his chest.

"Rhydian!" He heard the fear in her voice. The absolute terror. He felt so helpless. He kept moving, trying to follow the sound of her voice. Then, suddenly, there she was, suspended at least five feet off the ground. Her legs kicked frantically as a tall creature, vaguely human-looking, held her by the neck with a pulsing tentacle. It had ten tentacles, maybe more, and a blazing yellow eye near the end of each tentacle now stared at him. Words echoed in his mind, searing into his brain like a hot iron pressed into sizzling flesh.

 _Can you live without her? Can you live without your one true mate? Let's find out…_

Rhydian had already transformed into his wolf, and he was about to lunge when it happened.

 _NO!_

Rhydian watched as the tip of one of those tentacles morphed into a sharpened spike and slammed through Maddy's chest. There was a perfect storm of horror as he felt his stomach almost burst. Maddy's anguished face looked at him for the last time. Then the life drained out of Maddy's eyes as her entire body went limp. Rhydian's wolf snarled and began tearing at the creature, his fangs ripping into its flesh. It tasted like charcoal, but Rhydian didn't care. His wolf was enraged. He wouldn't stop until the monster was _dead_. His wolf's instincts roared inside of him. Kill. Destroy. He would brutalize every single shred of the monster until there was nothing left of it but pulp or ashes.

 **Meanwhile, Maddy's Point of View…**

Maddy tensed up as the shadow enveloped them. Then, just like that, it was gone. She blinked.

 _Whoa. Wait. That was way too easy._

"Rhydian, what's wrong?" Rhydian was standing next to her, but he was freaking out. His eyes were wild and darting everywhere. He didn't seem to hear her. He turned and seemed to witness something awful.

"Maddy!" he shouted, running off in the opposite direction as Maddy tried to snag him. He was too fast.

"Rhydian, I'm right here! Rhydian, stop!" But he didn't seem to realize she was even there. He just kept dashing ahead. Maddy followed, trying to keep up, but it was nearly impossible. The boy's fear and desperation had Rhydian moving like the wind, and Maddy couldn't keep pace. Finally, she caught up to him. He'd transformed back into his wolf. He was snarling, biting and tearing at empty space. Clearly his wolf had been triggered into a frenzied state, an animal gone berserk.

Something was very, very wrong. Maddy called out to him.

"Rhydian, calm down. Rhydian!" She rushed over to him and tried to touch him, thinking it might help. Instead, she cried out as Rhydian's fangs tore into her hand. Blood spurted everywhere as Maddy screamed. Rhydian's wolf wouldn't stand down. He lunged on her and Maddy shielded her face with both arms.

"Rhydian, it's me!" she cried out, but it was no use. He kept on attacking her. It would have been so easy to panic, but instead Maddy's thoughts raced for some kind of way to break through to him. _Whatever fear's got him by the throat, there must be a way to snap him out of it…but how?_ Then she got an idea. The wily wolfblood girl morphed into wolf form and darted clear. Rhydian's disoriented wolf let her go and resumed attacking what appeared to be just empty air. Yet Maddy didn't hang back. The she-wolf flung herself forward, nipping at Rhydian's side. She ignored the throbbing pain in her left paw and left front leg, leaping out of the way when Rhydian retaliated with gnashing teeth. Whenever he tried to go back to fighting the non-existent thing that looked to be just empty air, Maddy lunged back at him, nipping at his heels, his face, even batting at his snout with her paw.

 _Come on, Rhydian. Come and get me!_ Mads kept up the constant harassment until Rhydian's enraged wolf finally broke off from whatever it was fighting and lunged after her. She dodged out of his way and fled just fast enough to lead him on a merry chase. The single-minded male wolf pursued her relentlessly, but he wasn't prepared for her sudden maneuver at the last moment. Just as they neared the riverbank, Maddy changed directions. She swerved and got behind him for just a split second. Before Rhydian could recover, the chocolate-brown wolf rammed into him from behind, and they both pitched headlong into the river.

 **Meanwhile, Rhydian's Point of View…**

Guilt consumed Rhydian. _I should never have come with Maddy. No…I should never have let Maddy enter the eyethwyd at all. I shouldn't have listened to my parents. I should have told her it was too dangerous. Maddy's dead, and it's MY fault._ If he'd been in human form, tears would have stung his eyes—but his wolf thought of only one thing: vengeance. He tore into the tall creature with the writhing tentacles. Each time his jaws bit into the shadowy creature, he felt it shudder with pain, and the pain spurred on the rising bloodlust in his wolf. Yes, he would maim, mangle, and tear this creature apart—piece by piece.

Abruptly a tentacle reached for him from behind. He bit into it, felt the satisfying sensation of canines sinking into flesh. It was odd, though—this tentacle didn't have the same color or texture as the others. He kept attacking this new tentacle, wondering how the creature had gotten behind him. Or was it another creature entirely? Eventually the tentacle seemed to vanish, and he went back to attacking the first nightmare creature head-on. But then the strangely-colored tentacle seemed to come back out of nowhere. It kept striking at him from behind, from the sides, and finally his enraged wolf gave chase.

 _Yes, there must be two of them_ he thought. No matter. He'd kill them both. He sprinted ahead, snarling as his fangs gleamed with a slip of moonlight. He had almost caught up with the second creature when it somehow zig-zagged out of reach and rammed into him from behind.

 _AAAHHH!_

 **Moments Later…**

The freezing shock of the water sent Rhydian back into human form. His teeth chattered as he realized that Maddy was right beside him, also back to human, with the river's current weaving about them. It wasn't just the sub-zero temperature of the water that had his arms turning blue, though; it didn't help that they were both in birthday suits.

Maddy looked stunned but also relieved. And furious. "Are you back to normal? Can you finally see me, ya daft idiot?" Maddy hugged him like he was a life preserver and she was drowning. For a few fleeting seconds they were too caught up in the moment to worry about anything except being grateful to be alive. Next the two wolfbloods waded through the current. Rhydian put his arm around the she-wolf's shoulders and Maddy slipped an arm around Rhydian's waist. Finally, collapsing on dry land, both of them heaving out big gasps of air, Rhydian noticed something.

His face twisted in horror.

"Maddy, you're bleeding!" He looked down at her hand covered in blood. Further up her arm, there were also bite marks. The strong tang of iron caught his nose as he saw more red streaks going all the way up to her elbow.

"Of course I'm bleeding. Your wolf bit me," she sighed. The fingers of her damaged hand twitched as she tried to sit up. She fell back on her side with a gasp of pain.

"I did that to you?" There was anguish overshadowing the disbelief in his voice. "We need to wake up, Mads. Right now."

Maddy looked into his eyes as he gathered her onto his lap and put his arms around her. Her teeth were chattering almost as badly as his. The water had been colder that second time around. Or was it the deepening night, and the way the breeze had picked up? The moon still hovered over them like an angry eye. The dreamworld seemed to be getting colder and colder by the second.

"H-how?" Maddy coughed. "The shaman said our wolves won't let us go back to the human world until we've overcome our fears. I won't go back without you, and you…" She didn't say it, but she didn't need to. Even though she'd helped banish his fear by pushing Rhydian's wolf into the freezing river, his wolf hadn't yet dealt with its emotional demons. The creature that Rhydian had seen—or something very much like it—would be back.

"T-there m-might be a way," Rhydian said. He hugged her now as tightly as he could. "If you think of home as hard as you can, and if I stay close enough to you, you can bring us both back."

Her brown eyes flashed. "You don't know that, Rhydian. What if I concentrate thinking of home, and all I do is leave ya here, all alone?"

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Rhydian said. "Please, Mads. We don't have much time." He could sense something forming behind them. His spine tingled with dread. The fear was returning, his biggest fear of all, the _one_ fear he'd never fully come to terms with.

 _What would I do if something happened to Maddy and I could never see her again?_ Just the stray thought suddenly caused the dreamworld around them to shift. Walls of jagged rock erupted all around them and began to close in. The walls had wide-set, blazing yellow eyes, the same blazing eyes as the creature Rhydian had seen impale Maddy before.

"Maddy, hurry!" Rhydian clasped her even more tightly as Maddy closed her eyes and focused. Then her eyes snapped open, a vivid caramel color lapsing into burnished gold. She thought of Stoneybridge. She thought of the time she and Rhydian had stolen that trophy during detention and snuck it onto the roof of the gymnasium. She thought of milkshakes at Bernie's with Tom and Shan. She thought of all the people she cared about waiting for her back in the human world.

And then she woke up.

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans,**

 **Will Rhydian find himself trapped in the dreamworld by himself or was Maddy able to save him? What will Rhydian's parents and Cedren's pack do when they discover that Maddy and Rhydian's fears are the least of their problems? Please review, comment, or let us know if you're enjoying the story. Next chapter will be up by this weekend at the latest, I promise! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Rhydian's Greatest Fear

**Chapter 9 - Rhydian's Greatest Fear**

All of the sudden both wolfbloods woke up back in their tent, near Cedren's pack, with a very anxious Ceri and Gerwyn by their sides. After what they'd gone through, the normalcy of the human world made both teens almost sob with relief. Maddy and Rhydian sat up, panting as if they'd been running up the side of a mountain.

"Rhydian! Maddy!" Ceri gave Rhydian a crushing hug. Gerwyn stroked Maddy's hair.

"Welcome back, brave girl." Maddy's hand and arm throbbed. She drew her arm out from underneath the blanket only to see it streaked with actual blood and see actual puncture marks.

Rhydian's parents gasped.

"Maddy, what happened?" Ceri said. The shaman Cedren came rushing forward. His eyes smoldered with concern bordering on alarm.

"Let me tend to the cub's wounds. Leave us." He looked sternly at Ceri and Gerwyn both. When the hovering parents hesitated to leave their son and his mate, the shaman glared. "I said leave us!"

After Gerwyn and Ceri had left, Cedren turned around and let the wolfblood teens get dressed. Rhydian had to help Maddy on with her t-shirt so that she wouldn't get blood on it. Then Cedren dressed Maddy's wounds, using the pack healers' strongest ointments and salves. Only after he had finished wrapping up her arm and hand did he finally speak.

"This is very troubling," the ancient-looking wolfblood murmured. "A wound made in the dreamworld should _never_ manifest in the human world. I must consult with the healers of the surrounding packs. But first, you both will tell me everything that happened."

Maddy and Rhydian shared an uneasy look. They told Cedren everything they could remember—even details they weren't sure were all that important. By the time they were done, both wolfblood teens felt completely wiped.

"May we go home now?" Maddy asked. Rhydian put his arm around her protectively. She could sense that he was still restless. His face had a kind of haunted look. Something else wasn't right, but the pretty brunette couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Cedren stood up. His hand combed through his voluminous beard as he paced, deep in thought. "Hmm. I suppose you can return to Stoneybridge. If I have need of you, though, I will send a summons. Your testimony may be required in front of the other healers. For now, go home, recover from your time in the eyethwyd."

He paused to stare at Maddy intently.

"How do you feel, she-wolf? Does your wolf feel the same as it did before you entered the dreamworld?"

Maddy looked at him with a confidence she'd never truly felt before. Her wolf and her human were completely in sync. It felt uncanny. It felt incredible—like she could dance on clouds and traipse on water. Despite the trauma of getting hurt while saving Rhydian, she'd never felt more at peace with herself. Like she could tackle anything life tossed her way.

"I feel…like my wolf and my human are working as one, Sir. That probably sounds dumb…"

"To the contrary, cub. It is exactly what we hoped for." Now Cedren's gaze slid to Rhydian, and that gaze went from satisfied to stormy.

"You were not as fortunate, young man. Your wolf faced its greatest fear…and was overcome by it. If your alpha hadn't been by your side, you might have stayed trapped in the dreamworld, lost in the eyethwyd…forever."

Rhydian's face turned into a mask of inwardly-aimed anger and disappointment. He looked away. But that was when Cedren reached out and patted Rhydian's shoulder with newfound warmth in his voice.

"Take heart, boy. Not every fear is conquered on the first try. Stay close to friends and loved ones. Lean on the support of your pack. Lick your wounds and analyze what happened out there. You will find the answers, if you look carefully enough."

"You really think so?" Rhydian said doubtfully.

Cedren's face turned grave, but he put on a hopeful front. "I _know_ _so_ , boy. After all, even if you did not succeed in overcoming your fear, you have already taken the most important step of all."

The old shaman turned and began to amble towards the exit.

"Wait." Rhydian said, surging to his feet with Maddy beside him. "What 'important step?' What do you mean?"

The wizened shaman glanced back at him with a grim smile. "You have _identified_ your wolf's greatest fear. That is the key. Now you must attack that fear as you would attack any weakness."

After the shaman left, Maddy and Rhydian sat down on the pallets with the blankets to cushion their bottoms. There was a stretch of silence before Maddy nudged the blue-eyed wolfblood boy. "Is there anything..." She sighed and tried again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I couldn't handle the thought of losing you, Mads. When I saw the illusion of that creature killing you, I couldn't…I nearly lost my mind." Rhydian looked at her, his voice breaking. "How can I protect you, how can I even help you, when I can't even keep it together? I'm useless. No, worse than useless. I'm a liability!" She hated the self-loathing in his tone. She hated it so much.

Maddy pushed him to the ground, trying not to wince as pain shot through her hand and up her arm. She straddled him and leaned over him, making sure he would see the love in her eyes.

"Don't _ever_ say that. You are not a liability. Rhydian Morris, I love you. Without you, one thing's for sure. I _never_ would have made it this far. I never would have overcome the loss of my parents. Do you hear me? So stop saying the dumbest things ever." She leaned down further and pressed her lips to his. The petite wolfblood girl angled her jaw to deepen the kiss as her tongue slid into his mouth. Rhydian sighed, his rigid body finally relaxing. His hand cupped the back of her head as he voraciously returned her kiss. She moaned as his other hand slipped underneath the back of her shirt to stroke her skin. His arms slowly wound around her, yet he gently disengaged from their kiss way too soon.

"Mads, be careful. You're hurt, remember?"

"Oh, just keep your mouth shut and kiss me."

"It's kind of hard to properly do both," Rhydian pointed out. Maddy rolled her eyes, but she had to admit, it felt good having Rhydian acting enough like his normal self to crack a joke, even a bad one.

"Not that I wouldn't love to continue this, but I'm exhausted. Can we just take a nap?" Rhydian said sheepishly. The cute wolfblood girl nodded and cuddled up next to him, carefully lying on her uninjured side. Rhydian very gingerly put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sure my parents will let us rest for a while before taking us back to Stoneybridge. Go to sleep, Mads. Let's have good dreams this time, yeah?"

"You too," she mumbled.

A final string of thoughts plagued Maddy just as sleep started to drape cobwebs in her head. _Why was the dreamworld so dangerous? Rhydian's parents would never have sent us into the eyethwyd if they'd known what could happen. Even Cedren was shocked at my injury. Something here isn't right. And what about Rhydian? He's understandably rattled by what happened to us in the dreamworld after he failed to overcome his fear…but it's more than that. Is it that he won't forgive himself for hurting me in the dreamworld? Or is it something more? Is he hiding something?_

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood friends,**

 **Just like the characters of Wolfblood, we all have our fears—and sometimes we don't really want to acknowledge them, as if by acknowledging them we might give them extra power over us. Rhydian's a complex character because of his rough history in foster care. He has many fears, but as he's grown up having only himself to rely on, he had to wall off those fears rather than face them. How can Maddy and Rhydian's parents help him face his fears when the instincts he's grown up with tell him to do the opposite? That's one of the questions that should get answered in the next chapter or two. I hope you're enjoying the story. Any comments or feedback you want to offer would be amazing. Thanks :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sundae at Bernie's

**Chapter 10 - Sundae at Bernie's**

Tom and Shan raced towards Bernie's. In fact, they were in such a rush that Shan nearly trampled two innocent 8 year students on the way. The younger boy yelped as Shan bumped him off the curb. He went down, but not realizing the power of her momentum, Shan kept on, oblivious, with Tom right at her heels.

"Shan! You almost killed someone. Slow it down, yeah?"

It was Monday, about 5 o'clock, nearly dinnertime, and the sky above Stoneybridge was like a grey veil blotting out what little sunshine there was. As if the weather had chosen to match Maddy's mood, Tom and Shan saw her hunched over a table in the corner. She was staring listlessly into a cup of hot chocolate. Even the whipped cream on top was untouched. _Uhoh_ Tom and Shan thought. Maybe things were even worse than they'd feared… Seeing her two best mates enter, though, the wolfblood girl leapt out of her chair, as Shan catapulted into her arms first, and then Tom.

"Mads, are you all right? Jeffries wouldn't tell us a thing," Shan groused.

Tom nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, seriously, with you and Rhydian not back from your 'camping trip' today, and Jeffries all tight-lipped, we knew it couldn't be anything good. So…what happened?"

"Rhydian won't wake up," Maddy said miserably.

"What!?" Shan and Tom exclaimed in unison. Shan's ginger hair flashed in the waning sunlight as she sat down, snagged Maddy's wrist, and pulled the brunette down beside her.

"At first, it all went how it was supposed to…" Maddy began. "We faced my fears, my _wolf's_ fears…and we actually conquered them." Maddy shuddered as Tom reached out to give her shoulder a reassuring rub.

"And then what, Mads?"

"Then…" Maddy's brown eyes deepened into shades like liquid chocolate. "Then Rhydian had fears of his _own_. He saw an illusion of some kind of horrifying beast—or thing—killing me. And then I had to pull us out of the dreamworld before it got worse, because Rhydian's fears were too strong for him, and I couldn't—I couldn't do enough to help him." Tears sprang to Maddy's eyes, but she brushed them away and forced herself to continue.

"Then he woke up and it seemed like he was okay. We talked while the shaman dressed the wound that Rhydian had caused when he bit me in the dreamworld."

"Rhydian BIT you?" Shan cried. When Shan's eyes nearly popped out of her head, Mads tried to defuse the alarm. "It wasn't anything too awful, Shan. It's fine, it'll look almost normal by the end of the week." Maddy pulled up her sleeve and showed her friends the bandages on her hand, wrist, and arm. Tom and Shan couldn't stop from gaping at it.

"And then what?" Shan said.

Maddy shrugged helplessly. "Then Rhydian said he was tired, and Cedren—the shaman—he left us alone in the tent and we decided to take a nap. When I woke up, though, Rhydian was in a deep sleep. I couldn't get him to wake back up. Rhydian's parents couldn't get him to wake up either. He's still up there with the wild pack, and Cedren's trying to figure out what's wrong with him. He says it's a rare thing but that sometimes…someone comes back from the dreamworld while a part of themselves doesn't really leave, and if THAT happens sometimes they can slip back into the dreamworld without meaning to." Maddy gritted her teeth.

"None of this was supposed to happen!" She was nearly shouting now, and other people in Bernie's cafe—including Jimi and his mates—were starting to glance their way.

Shan gave her best friend another hug. "I'm so sorry, Mads. You know what, though?" Maddy looked up reluctantly into Shan's hopeful face. At least, Shan was _hoping_ her face looked hopeful just now. She was putting on a brave front for Maddy's sake.

"I'm sure they'll find a way to wake him up, Mads. His parents are there too, right? And so is this shaman and his entire pack of wolfbloods. He's in good hands. There's nothing you can do but wait, and we'll help you get through it. Right, Tom?"

Tom nodded readily, but Maddy's face darkened with a frown.

"If it weren't for stupid Jeffries, I would still be up there, by Rhydian's bedside. But _no_ —I just _had_ to come back so that I wouldn't miss any forms or schoolwork."

The athletic black boy had decided he knew the perfect answer to Maddy's grumpy mood. He had already attracted Bernie's attention, and now the slightly overweight café owner hobbled over with an expectant look.

"Lad and ladies. Can I help you?"

"You most certainly can," Tom said. "We need an infusion of sugar. This is an emergency. Can we get an extra-large ice cream sundae with fudge, nuts, whip cream, the whole bit?"

The crafty-eyed Bernie tried to up-sell his customers, just like always. "How about making that an extra-large banana split sundae? You get everything that comes with the sundae, plus two bananas. Just 45 pence extra."

"Fine, fine," Tom said. "Just make it quick, yeah?"

Bernie's beard sported a little smirk, something they didn't see too often. "What's the rush, if I may be so bold as to ask?"

Maddy glared at Tom in a wordless message which hissed _Keep your mouth shut!_ But of course Maddy's mate didn't let it stop him.

"Maddy's boyfriend is sick and we're trying to cheer her up." Tom nearly cried out as Maddy kneed him under the table— _hard_.

Bernie frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear about Rhydian. It's nothing serious, I hope?" When Maddy shrugged and mumbled something about the flu, he left it at that. "Well, let's get your mind off of it, shall we? I'll get you three fixed up in just a few winks. Sit tight. One extra-large banana split sundae coming right up!"

After Bernie had left, Maddy renewed glaring at Tom, but Shan patted her hand and coaxed the girl's attention her way instead. Then, as if the strain of keeping up her disgruntled front had finally sucked too much energy out of her, Maddy sagged. Her features softened into the Maddy they knew and loved and cared about. Maddy reached out and took the hands of both of her best friends, giving them each a gentle, heartfelt squeeze.

"Listen, guys. _Thank_ _you_. For putting up with me even when I act like a spoiled brat. Sometimes…sometimes I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know what you'd do without us," Tom said with a wink. "You'd be wolfing out a LOT more often, for one."

"Tom!" Shan scolded. But the boy's grin soon had company with Maddy's and Shan's smiles too. The three friends waited quietly as Bernie bustled about behind the counter. They tried to ignore the curious looks from Jimi's table. Usually ignoring him was the best course of action, but this time it wasn't enough. Jimi came sidling over. Sam and Liam batted questioning looks back and forth, but stayed firmly at their table on the other side of the café.

"Hey. I couldn't help overhearing…something about things not going how they were 'supposed to,' and I'm pretty sure it's connected to why Rhydian wasn't in forms today, and you brooding through every hour like you were only half-there." He looked at Maddy curiously, with that calculating expression that was just 100% Jimi.

"Why do you care?" Maddy said with a mixture of suspicion and disdain.

Jimi shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I was wondering if you and Rhydian had…broken up."

Maddy now looked totally confused. She threw a glance Shan's way, but the ginger-haired girl looked just as bewildered as she did.

"Um…no, Jimi. Rhydian is still my boyfriend. Any other questions?"

Jimi tried to hide the look of disappointment on his face. He _almost_ succeeded.

"Oh. Yeah, whatever. I was just wondering." He turned and ambled back to his table as if nothing had happened, but Shan and Tom were gaping.

"Did that really just happen?" Tom's tone was filled with so much awe. "Is it just me, or has Jimi started to fancy you? Mads?"

Maddy Smith groaned and raised her eyes towards the ceiling. "This is the last thing I need to deal with right now. Dear God."

Shan covered her mouth to stifle an uncontrollable fit of giggles. "Tom's right. Oh my God. He's so right. Jimi apparently has taken a shine to you lately, Mads. Wow. Just…wow. I can't even…" Then she burst into laughter and Maddy wanted to throttle her right then and there. Just then Bernie came over with a heaping plate filled with ice cream goodness, bananas, and toppings galore, plus three dessert spoons—all of which probably saved Shan from Maddy tearing out her throat. Maddy dug into the dessert with the fervor of a wild animal, and Tom wasn't far behind.

Shan sighed, but she thought inwardly - _Ah, the drama of life as a wolfblood. Poor Maddy. I could write a book. Well, if we can keep Mads distracted until Rhydian gets better, I'll call that mission accomplished._ Just then, as Maddy shoveled the eighth spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, her mobile buzzed in her pocket. She drew out the phone. Swiped.

"Hello?" The spoon fell from her fingers with a clatter. She put the phone down slowly. Maddy's cute, placid face had changed completely.

"What?" Tom said.

"Maddy?" Shan prodded. "What is it?"

Maddy's face brightened with a worried but hopeful smile, like the sun peeking over the horizon on a day that was supposed to be just snow and darkness.

"That was Ceri. Rhydian's… _awake_."

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood fans,**

 **Rhydian is awake…but is he the same person or the same wolfblood he once was** ** _before_** **he entered the wolfblood dreamworld? In the next chapter we'll find out about that and more. If you want, please let me know what you think will happen to Rhydian in the comments.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Football Game

**Chapter 11 - The Football Game**

"Rhydian, you're not stopping me from playing. You're not the boss of me," Maddy growled. It was after school, just a few weeks since Rhydian had woken up from the dreamworld. The football field—'soccer' according to those silly Americans—had a rare day of English sunshine and a blue sky which all but begged 'Play on!' Jimi, Sam, Liam, Tom, and the other boys were all eager to start play.

There was just one problem. Two wolfbloods were having a showdown on the side of the field.

"I told you why I don't want you to," Rhydian huffed. Maddy had tied her hair up into a rare ponytail. She had cleats on and even a football jersey Tom had made for her. She couldn't play on the team officially, but she'd learned to enjoy playing with the team in scrimmage after school on certain days. In fact, thanks to her wolfblood reflexes, she was a pretty mean defender. Jimi usually made Maddy and Rhydian play on separate teams because when _both_ wolfbloods were on the same side, the game tended to tip violently towards one outcome…

The slender wolfblood girl pressed two fists to her forehead as if warding off a massive headache. "Let me get this straight. When I came back to Stoneybridge after my parents died, _you_ were the one who got me into playing football with the team after school, said it would help calm my wolf. I didn't believe you at the time, but I've come to love it…and now you tell me I can't do it?"

Rhydian's blue eyes crinkled with distress. "Mads, look, you might get hurt. This is a rough sport. People knock into each other when trying to head the ball, or sometimes a kick can miss the ball and then the cleats shred your knee…or somewhere worse!"

Maddy rolled her eyes. " _Rhydian_ , you think I don't know all this after playing football the past several months? What's going on with you?" Now her voice lowered so others wouldn't hear. "Ever since you finally woke up for good from the dreamworld—you've been _different_. Crazy, overprotective _different_. You need to stop."

But the blonde wolfblood boy dug in his heels. "Maddy, I care about you. I don't want you getting hurt. You need to respect that."

"And _you_ need to respect that I get to make my own decisions. Living in a padded room so that nothing can ever hurt me is not an option." Now she was up in his face—as much as she could be, given how much shorter she was. She was growling up at him, and he was glaring down at her.

"Hey, can we get to playing? The whole field's waiting for you two," Tom called as he and Jimi ran over.

Jimi nodded at Maddy. "You're on my team. Get in position." Jimi had a smirk on his face clearly meant for Rhydian, but the look of adoration he slipped Maddy's way as she ran onto the field gave Tom a sudden realization. _So this is why Jimi has a thing for Mads now. Because she's good at football._ Tom would have started grinning about the whole thing, but Rhydian was up in his face looking like a grumpy bear.

"We're not letting Mads play. She might get hurt. This is supposed to be an all-boys team anyway."

Tom gently put his hands on Rhydian's chest and tried to put on his best taming voice. "Whoa, mate. Take a deep breath. You and Maddy have played on this field at least a dozen times. What makes today different? You take the field. You're on my team, since Maddy's on Jimi's."

The wolfblood boy shook his head with a definitive _no_. "Fine, if Maddy plays, I'm on her team. It's not negotiable."

There was some wrangling and argument which followed, but finally Jimi agreed so that they could just start playing. He put most of the better players on the other team to make up for the fact that Maddy and Rhydian were both on his team—and then _finally_ the game began.

It was one of the oddest scrimmages the team ever had. The unstoppable Maddy-Rhydian combo didn't work like it was supposed to. Maddy was so angry at Rhydian for being unreasonable, she hardly ever passed him the ball. He only made matters worse because whenever an opposing player took the ball from Maddy, he would go after that player relentlessly, trying to steal the ball back. As the game intensified, with Rhydian playing as if Maddy was the point of the game rather than focusing on the ball, and Maddy playing as if Rhydian was a crazy person on the field instead of a member of her team—things didn't go so well.

About 45 minutes in, everyone took a 5-minute breather. Jimi came up to Maddy and Rhydian.

"What's going on with you two? We're down 0-2 thanks to you. When are you going to start playing like you're on the same team?" When Jimi saw Maddy and Rhydian just glowering at each other without so much as a word, he threw up his hands and walked off.

The second half of the game started off better. Maddy felt the rush of adrenaline as her wolfblood instincts invaded every part of her. She felt her veins pounding with the wolf inside her as she stole the ball, dribbled it through three defenders, and scored a hard-fought goal. Now she was leaping up and giving Jimi a high-five. Jimi took the opportunity to snag her in a hug and swing her around with a victory whoop before setting her back down. She turned to give Rhydian a high-five too, but he just brushed past her with a grimace. She tried to shrug it off and celebrate with the rest of her team, but the hurt on her face lingered.

"This is painful to watch," Shan said from the sidelines.

"Tell me about it," Tom said. Tom had bribed his ginger-haired, football-hating friend with free food to wait up for them. Shan was sitting next to the white line with a textbook opened on her knees, preparing for her physics exam.

"Did you see the way Jimi's looking at Mads? We should have figured it out sooner."

Shan's eyebrows shot up. "What?!"

"At Bernie's the other day, remember? Jimi likes Mads because she's good at football. Now it all makes sense."

Shan giggled. "Yes…it does." But then her face turned somber. "It's too bad Rhydian and Mads are quarreling all the time lately. I hate to say it, mate, but you need to have a talk with your boy. He's smothering Mads."

Tom shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, I get that, but what do you expect ME to do? It's not like he's going to listen to me."

Shan closed her book, put it away in her rucksack, and stood up to give Tom a matter-of-fact stare. "Are you sure about that? You remember when Rhydian's mother first came from the wild to take Rhydian away from Maddy and Stoneybridge? You remember how he decided to stay instead of going with his own mum?"

"Yes…?" Tom said, totally confused.

"Well, he stayed because of YOU. Because of something you said to him. He told me about it later."

"Because of something _I_ said to him?"

"Yes, Tom. When Rhydian told you that he didn't belong here in Stoneybridge, you said to Rhydian, _You belong where you want to belong_. He took that to heart and he chose to stay…and because of that he and Maddy got to know each other better and became closer. You could even say, in the long run, you had a hand in what brought them together. So," Shan said primly, folding her arms across her chest and giving Tom a 'Don't chicken out on me,' glare, "are you going to step up and be a good friend or do I have to keep prodding you until you get sick of me?"

Tom threw up his arms with a sigh of exasperation that meant surrender. "Fine, fine. You win, Shan. I'll see if I can pierce that thick head of his." Tom Okanawe strode over to Rhydian, who was seething a little on the sidelines while the rest of the team was celebrating Maddy's amazing goal.

"Hey, mate." Tom said.

"If you're here to give me advice about Mads, you can save your breath."

"No, I really can't." Tom jerked his thumb in Shan's direction. "If I don't at least make the effort, that one's going to nag me to death. You wouldn't want me to die from Shannon-nagging, would you?"

Rhydian grinned reluctantly. "No, I guess not."

Tom took a deep breath and decided to give it his best shot.

"Look, mate, I can't pretend to know what you and Maddy went through in that wolfblood 'dreamworld' place. What I'm sensing—and hey, you're making it bloody obvious, by the way—is that you love Maddy so much that you want to protect her from any possible thing that might ever happen to her…which might sound like a great plan in theory, but trust me, mate, it isn't."

"I don't see what else I can do," Rhydian said miserably. "I love her so much. If something ever happens to her…I'll be so…it'll tear me to pieces. I won't be _me_ anymore. I don't know who I am without her."

Tom sighed. "I hear you, mate, but do me a favor. Look at this from a different viewpoint, yeah?

"Okay…"

"First off, you need to be your own person. As much as you love Maddy, you need to have your _own_ identity separate from hers." Tom put up a hand before Rhydian could argue. "I know, maybe that's a debate for another day. Here's the thing, though, here's the thing I need you to hear." Tom shifted awkwardly. He wasn't usually good at this sort of thing, talking about feelings, emotions, whatever. But for Rhydian's sake he was willing to muddle through.

"So, here's the thing. You want to be Maddy's protective mate? Fine, be the protective mate…but be SMART about it."

"Smart about it. How?"

Tom turned and the two boys looked at the field as the celebration around Maddy began to break up. The players started to return to their positions. Tom realized he didn't have much time.

"Think of it this way, mate. If you smother Mads, then she'll push you away. That means she'll make more dangerous choices and get into more trouble, am I right?"

"True…"

"If you _don't_ smother her…if you let her take some reasonable risks, the ones that kind of come with life in general, then when she really needs help, she'll turn to you. Yeah?"

Rhydian had to nod at Tom's point.

"See? So, if you want to protect Maddy, go ahead, protect her. Have your eyes open, watch out for dangers. But don't limit her choices…because in the end, that's only going to make her want to struggle free of you, and then she really will get hurt." Tom sighed and looked at Rhydian, who was just staring at him.

"Am I making ANY sense whatsoever? Or might I just as well be talking to myself?" Tom said, pained.

Rhydian suddenly smiled, a true, heart-full-and-free grin. "No. I think…I think I get it now. That…helps. More than helps." Rhydian's blue eyes softened as he stared at the grass and kicked at a loose rock.

Jimi cupped his hands to shout from the center of the field. "Oi, are you two lovebirds done chatting? We've got a game to finish!"

Tom ran back onto the field and got into position, but instead of moving into position at goal, Rhydian jogged over to Maddy.

Maddy whirled around with a frown. "Rhydian, get in position. Everyone's waitin'."

Rhydian came to a skidding stop. He consciously focused all his love for Maddy and all his human discipline onto his wolf, confronting his wolf's paranoia. It was an epic, inner battle of turmoil inside the wolfblood boy that no external eye could see…but to Rhydian those few moments felt like a lifetime. The panic inside of him that had bloomed in the dreamworld, he ruthlessly beat it down until he could give Maddy a calmer look.

"Mads, I'm sorry for being the biggest idiot." He suddenly slipped his arm around her lower back and tugged her in close as he dove for her mouth. His lips captured hers before she knew what was happening. Her eyes widened for just a heartbeat before she deepened the kiss. Yet two seconds later she pulled away as her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

"Rhydian! Everyone's watching!"

"That was kind of the point," Rhydian replied with a wry grin. Then the grin turned into something far more serious. "I mean it, Mads. I'm sorry for being overprotective lately. You were right. I…I hadn't recovered from what I saw in the dreamworld, you dying, and I let it change me into something…I wasn't. Forgive me?"

Maddy's cute face morphed into this adorable look of indecision as she bit her bottom lip. Even so, the two wolfbloods both knew what her answer would be. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I forgive you. Now get your butt in goal. We have a game to win!"

As Rhydian turned back towards goal, he felt like his heart could launch fireworks into the air and paint the world a thousand different colors. Maybe he couldn't always protect his alpha from all the pain in the world. But you know what? He would quietly do his best, even if that meant putting up with the feistiest, most stubborn she-wolf in the whole wide universe.

THE END

 **A/N - Hey wolfblood friends,**

 **Chances are very good that I will be writing a sequel, because the dreamworld of the wolfbloods is too fun and interesting not to explore further in the future. I hope you enjoyed this story. Please comment or, if you want, say what you thought of the ending! :) :)**


End file.
